Roses and thorns
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: I don't have a good summery for this. Just read and enjoy!


I own nuthin but Rosaline. Enjoy!

Rosaline

I skipped down the Brooklyn Bridge, excited having been in my first Harry Potter convention. I adjusted my Hufflepuff cloak and grinned with excitement. The taste of butterbeer never got old. I hummed It's A Small World when a meteor hit the middle of the bridge. I hurriedly started to pull my phone out my pocket when I heard yelling from the crash site. I looked around. No one was around. Hands trembling, I pulled out my hawnthorn phoinex core wand and walked closer to the steaming hole. There in the middle of the wreckage, was a man and... I don't really know what the other figure was. It looked like it was made from shadows and no set shape. But clearly the shadow was winning the battle. The man couldn't hit it and he lost a lot of blood, so his moves were slightly sluggish. I probably should've walked away, but then the guilt of the death of a man would weigh me down and maybe kill me. So, I did the crazy dangerous thing and walked down in the hole to join the fight. When I got closer, I mustered all the courage I had and yelled a spell that came to mind,

"Expecto Patronum!"

Immediately, a silver irish wolfhound burst out of my wand and attacked the shadow. I stared in shock. I didn't know I could do that. But I can't worry about that right now. I ran to the man, who had collapsed when I cast the spell. When I got closer, I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't scream at the site of his wounds. His forehead was bleeding and his hair was matted with his blood. His right side was just gushing with blood and his ankle was swollen, probably twisted. But under the wounds, he was rather handsome in my opinion. (I won't to describe Loki but you can look up a pic if you don't know how he looks) I looked back at the shadow. Still distracted but not for long. Carefully, I moved his left arm over me so I wouldn't make his wound on the right worse. He gasped in pain and looked around with emerald eyes.

"Whaaa?" he muttered, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Shhh," I whispered, "You're going to get us caught and then we'll both die."

His head dipped and he passed out again, becoming dead weight on me. Silently, grimacing with the extra weight, I started to hike up out of the crater. I reached the top and slightly grinned. My apartment was close by, only 5 minutes away. I heard a howl below me and I a stabbing pain in my wrist. I looked to see that my weird birthmark was glowing and pulsing. Gritting my teeth and ignoring the pain, I quickly hobbled to my house and placed the stranger carefully on my couch. Then I went to the bathroom to grab my first aid kit. Thank the Lord I took all of those medical classes, in case this issue happened.

After his wounds were cleaned and bandaged, I made a cup of hot chocolate. As I drank the delicious beverage, I pondered over the recent events. What was that thing? Who is this stranger? Why do I always help random people? I decided to get some sleep, so my head wouldn't explode with the craziness of tonight.

Little did I know, by getting involved I just got myself in a huge intergalactic war.

Loki

Pain. That's all I felt when I woke up. Unbearable pain. Why was I in pain? ...Right. The monster, and the battle. I sat up, and winced as my side screamed in protest. I touched my side and was surprised to feel bandages there, covering the cut. My hand flew to my head, where the monster struck me. That was also bandaged. Panicked I looked around, hoping my brother and his new lackeys hadn't found me and were only pretending to be nice. However, it was a normal Midgardian room,with me in the middle on a sofa.

_Click_

I jumped, whipping my head towards the sound, then groaning at the pain that shot to my head. I placed my head in my hands, and heard foot steps walk a little then stop near me. I waited, for the person to ask who I was or if they watched the news, call the group my brother was with. Instead, in a soft, shy voice the stranger said,

"Is everything alright mister?"

I looked up to see a young woman kneeling next to me with worried dark brown eyes. I stared at her in surprise. Why does she care about me? I opened my mouth to give a scathing remark, to put her in her place, when my stomach growled loudly. She gave a small smile. My face started to heat and I looked away, scolding myself. I didn't here her move until I heard a door open nearby. I looked up to see the woman rummage through a box, muttering,

"I could've sworn I had the ingredients for pancakes in here somewhere...Found them!"

She placed several items on the counter and quickly found a bowl afterwards. She must of seen my look of confusion because she stared back at me and asked,

"You know what pancakes are, right?"

I shook my head. She closed her eyes to think about it and then shrugged.

"Well, there's a first for everything." and then proceeded to hum a tune as she started to measure and mix the items together. Before I could stop myself I blurted out.

"How can you be so happy and positive all the time?"

I don't know where that came out. In the few minutes I've seen, she seems so happy and carefree. She must not get out of the house often.

She stopped what she was doing and got a sad look in her eyes, tears threatening to spill. Ugh, such fragile creatures. To avoid a tantrum, I asked another question.

"Never mind it's fine. What's your name?" She looked at me and sighed. She didn't cry but she hesitated to tell me. I almost thought I would have to prod some more, when she said,

"My name is Rosaline Di Angelo. It's ok...er?"

She stopped mid-sentence, with a look of confusion on her face. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you your name."

I huffed. Ignorant as always. Honestly, I don't know how Thor likes them. However, she needed to call me something, and seeing how naive and clueless she is, I could possibly tell her anything so I said with as much dignity as I could muster, "My name is Loki."

She gave another one of her small smiles, and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Loki." I felt heat rise to my face when I saw that she meant it.

Well? What do y'all think of my first non-Kingdom Hearts story. I've only seen a slight part of the first Avengers movie, so this is not accurate, it's like an alternate timeline, ok? So please no flames in the comments. Thanks for reading. Laters!


End file.
